


Coach Koutaro

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Babysitter Hinata [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Akaashi wants a taste of what all the other families have been getting when Hinata babysits, and Bokuto is more than happy to teach Shoyo how to fuck Akaashi just like he likes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Babysitter Hinata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	Coach Koutaro

**Author's Note:**

> The world always needs more of Babysitter!Hinata getting wrecked/learning from older married couples with kids! 🔥
> 
> It looks like this series is gonna have 5 more installments! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~!

Myojo and Kaito Bokuto are six year old twins, and they exhaust absolutely all of Hinata’s energy.

They're the spitting image of their father, but Hinata swears they have twice as much energy as the older man- which is no small feat, considering Bokuto-san is considered the life of the party and never fails to pump up the crowd when he plays volleyball.

He only sits for the Bokuto-Akaashi family once a month or so, when their schedules allow for a date night, and Hinata usually ends up taking the next day off of _everything_ to recuperate from taking care of the twin tornadoes. Myojo and Kaito have begun playing volleyball recently, so all they want Hinata to do is help them practice- and Hinata doesn't mind practicing with them at all! He used to play volleyball in high school, but once he got to college, he didn't keep up with it, which means he gets a hell of a work out when he plays with the twins. It takes a lot of convincing to get the boys to come inside and eat dinner and get ready for bed once it starts to get late, and more than once, Hinata has had to heft one child under each arm like a bundle of luggage and carry them back inside the small home. 

The boys always insist they're not tired- even when Myojo is fighting sleep on the couch- so Hinata has a system.

"That's fine! You boys can sit up with me while I write a report on this documentary for class!!" He says cheerfully. And then he puts on a nature documentary and starts doing his _actual_ homework at the coffee table in front of the couch.

The twins are always out twenty minutes in.

“You two are getting too big for me to do this,” Hinata grunts, carefully hefting Kaito higher up into his arms and reaffirming his grip as he creeps up the stairs. Hinata is grateful that the twins don't have bunk beds, like Mamori and Keiko, otherwise he’d never be able to get the boys into bed. It’s difficult enough trying to get them up the stairs and into bed without waking them as is, but he always somehow manages. 

Their bedroom is space themed, with glow in the dark stars and planets covering the ceiling and walls, and beds on either wall shaped like rocket ships, but in recent months, Hinata has noticed the small changes. The volley balls beside either bed, and the knee pads Kaito insisted he needed to look like his father. The desks covered in loose leaf drawing papers and notebooks, and the torn out pages of sports magazines taped to their desks.

The boys are growing up, losing the baby fat in their cheeks and becoming their own people, and Hinata has only been here to watch them grown for the last year, but he can already see such a big difference in the little boys Bokuto and Akaashi introduced him to and the boys who’re currently drooling into their pillows. Watching the kids grow and change is always such a bittersweet feeling, and Hinata finds himself lingering in the bedroom doorway for a minute longer before turning on the full moon night light and quietly closing the door behind him.

He hasn’t even been watching tv for twenty minutes when he hears the key in the front door, and Hinata sits up to watch Bokuto and Akaashi slip in the front door. 

“Hey hey~” Bokuto says quietly. “The boys in bed?”

“Yep yep~!” Hinata beams. “They fell asleep to a documentary about birds tonight.”

“What kind of birds?” Akaashi asks curiously as he strips off his coat and scarf.

“Flamingos!”

Akaashi pauses. “I think I want to watch that now.” he says after a moment. Hinata laughs and rights himself on the couch.

“It sounded interesting for the fifteen minutes they were awake for it.”

“I’m gonna go up and hang these,” Bokuto motions to the suit jackets in his arms, “and then I’ll be back to pay you!”

“Take your time!” Hinata waves the older man off. “I’m not in any hurry to leave! It looks cold out tonight.” It had already been chilly when Hinata was practicing with the twins outside earlier, but once the sun set, the wind had picked up, and Hinata isn’t looking forward to walking home in this chill.

“Tell me, Shoyo,” Akaashi begins suddenly, taking a seat on the couch beside Hinata as Bokuto disappears up the stairs. “How many families do you sit for now?” 

Hinata frowns in thought, holding his fingers up so he can count them off. “Uh… Well, on a regular basis, I really only sit for Kenma and Kuroo-san, but there’s a few other families I sit for once in a while for date nights and stuff, so six, I think? Counting you and Bokuto-san, of course.”

Akaashi hums softly, watching Hinata closely, and the younger man is beginning to wonder if Akaashi-san maybe had too much to drink at the dinner party. His cheeks are only gently flushed, but Hinata learned early into his employment that it didn’t take much to get Akaashi tipsy. The older man can hold it fairly well, in the sense that most people wouldn’t even know how drunk he is by looking at him, but even just two glasses of wine is enough to have Akaashi floaty.

“And do you sleep with all the other parents you sit for?”

Hinata feels his face heat up at Akaashi’s blunt question. Definitely one too many drinks.

“Ahaha… I do, um… I do usually have sex with the um. The other parents I sit for.” Hinata admits, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Is it an add-on service?” Hinata’s eyes fall to where Akaashi’s slender fingers are undoing his red tie with practiced ease, his own blue-grey eyes never leaving Hinata’s face. “Is there a fee? A hidden menu for certain services?”

“No,” Hinata swallows. “I don’t charge extra for it- for anything more than babysitting, I mean.”

“Then, how does one qualify for your “extra services”?” Akaashi leaves the undone tie hanging around his neck and moves on to the small buttons of his dress shirt.

“Usually they just ask,” Hinata murmurs. 

“Well that’s frighteningly easy,” Akaashi hums again, sitting up to allow the dress shirt to slide properly off his shoulders and catch in the crease of his elbows, and Hinata feels his breath catch.

How had he not noticed that Akaashi had _pierced nipples?_

He’s been sitting for them for a year now- at least 14 date nights- 14 opportunities for Hinata to have noticed-

Akaashi shifts, tucks his legs up under himself so he’s kneeling on the couch, putting his chest at Hinata’s eye-level, and smiles down at the younger man. “Would you fuck me, Shoyo?” 

Hinata nods immediately.

“Absolutely!”

\---

“Haah- Mm! Shoyo, just like that-” Akaashi pants and groans softly, tightening his grip on the back of Hinata’s head when the younger man gently tugs on the small, silver barbell through Akaashi’s left nipple with his teeth. Hinata’s left hand is holding Akaashi’s hips steady as he thrusts two fingers in and out of the older man, right hand sticky slick with lube, and Akaashi can’t seem to be still, hips working back and forth eagerly-

“Give him another finger.” Hinata shivers. Bokuto’s deep, rumbling voice right in his ear has goosebumps breaking out across his arms and chest. Bokuto’s teeth find the shell of Hinata’s ear and sink gently into the tender flesh, making Hinata’s breath catch in his throat again and the rhythm of his fingers stutter. Hinata licks his lips as he pulls his fingers out of Akaashi’s softened entrance, only to replace them a second later with an additional slick digit. Akaashi lets out another soft moan, forcing his thighs open wider as he arches back into the probing fingers. 

"You know where the prostate is, right?" Bokuto murmurs, his own large, calloused hands beginning to roam over Hinata's bare chest. 

Hinata releases the nipple in his mouth to let out a breathy "yes". 

"Rub it," Bokuto urges. "Crook your fingers up, and tease it."

Hinata does as instructed, ever the eager student, and Akaashi bucks in his lap, breathy groans growing longer, higher pitched, taking on a desperate edge-

"Stop."

Hinata's fingers still immediately at Bokuto's command, and Akaashi lets out a frustrated noise.

_"Koutaro!"_ Akaashi can't manage to sound more than petulant with his breathy tone.

"Sorry, Keiji~" Bokuto doesn't sound sorry at all. "If you come now, how will Shoyo learn anything?" Akaashi huffs and hunches over, burying his pout in Hinata's shoulder. 

"Should we move on to the next step?" Bokuto asks Hinata, fingers pausing to give each of Hinata's dusky pink nipples a rough twist.

Hinata's bottom lip is red, spit slick, and swollen when Hinata opens his mouth to murmur "Next step..?"

"Keiji should be plenty spread out and relaxed now," Bokuto assures. His hands are sliding down Hinata's abs, making Hinata's stomach flip-flop and twitch unconsciously. One large hand settles on the sizable bulge in Hinata's pants and the younger man moans quietly. "I think he's ready for you to fuck him, Shoyo."

A shiver zips its way up Hinata’s spine and Akaashi moans his agreement against Hinata’s throat. 

_“More than,_ Kou,” Akaashi breathes, tongue flicking out to lap at the thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on Hinata’s skin. 

“Then let’s get you filled up!” Bokuto says, holding onto Hinata’s hips and grinding his own erection against the small of Hinata’s back. “Lay down for us, baby.”

Akaashi moves immediately, letting go of Hinata and falling back against the plush comforter with ease. He brings his hands to rest above his head, and spreads his legs for the two men waiting against the pillows. With his knees bent just so, toes already curling into the comforter and a pink flush across his cheeks and chest, Akaashi looks like something out of Hinata’s wildest wet dreams. Akaashi’s cock is slender but long, resting atop a small patch of wiry, black curls, and Hinata licks his lips, wondering if Akaashi will let him suck him off next time. Bokuto’s fingers are already undoing the snap and zip of Hinata’s pants, so the younger man kneels up, allowing Bokuto to fully slide them and along with his underwear off his hips, over the swell of his “bubble butt”, and down each leg.

Hinata jolts when Bokuto suddenly sinks his teeth into one ass cheek. “B-Bokuto-san??”

“Sorry,” Bokuto laughs, hands skimming their way back up Hinata’s legs, gripping and groping the muscled thighs as he goes. “It looked so soft, I had to take a bite.” He winks and Hinata huffs a laugh. “These thighs, though,” Bokuto hums, pressing a couple soft kisses to the backs of Hinata’s left thigh before sinking his teeth into it again, startling another gasp out of Hinata, “look like they could kill a man. So thick and firm- when did you stop volleyball again?”

“Not the time, Koutaro,” Akaashi raises his head enough to glare at the athlete. Bokuto laughs again as he kneels up behind Hinata. 

“Right, right. Sorry!” Akaashi scoffs, eyes narrowed, but lays his head back down, feet slipping across the comforter to allow Hinata another couple inches of space to situate himself between Akaashi’s legs. Hinata shuffles forward on his knees, right hand holding the base of his cock and left resting on Akaashi’s knee. Hinata looks over his shoulder when he feels the bed shift and watches as Bokuto leans over the edge of the bed to grab the red condom packet off the nightstand. The older man rips the foil packet open with his teeth easily, like he’s done it a hundred times, and Hinata imagines he probably has. He holds out his hand, waiting for Bokuto to set the lubed up ring in his hand, but instead of giving the condom to Hinata, the athlete grins and wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist. He holds Hinata’s cock steady with his left and gently rolls the condom down Hinata’s shaft, and the feeling of his firm, steady hands has Hinata’s breath hitching and his hips twitching into the stimulation. 

“There we go,” Bokuto murmurs. Hinata inhales shakily, right hand going back to the base of his cock as he scoots forward again. Akaashi moves suddenly, drawing his knees up to his chest, slender fingers wrapping around the backs of his thighs and presenting his slick, stretched out hole to Hinata. Hinata groans softly, left hand gripping the back of Akaashi’s thigh right beneath Akaashi’s own hand, nails sinking into the soft skin as his cockhead breaches Akaashi’s tight, wet heat. Hinata has to pause no more than two inches inside to take a few deep breaths. 

Even with all the stretching, Akaashi’s still so fucking _tight._

Hinata is no stranger to sex- he’s not a virgin in just about any sense of the word- but _god-_

Bokuto’s left hand is firm on Hinata’s hip, his right coming up to form a tight ring around the base of Hinata’s cock, and the college student throws his head back with a groan. “You looked like you needed a hand,” Hinata can hear the amusement in Bokuto’s voice. “Akaashi’s always so tight. He’s soft and warm, and no matter how much you give him, he’s always _greedy.”_ Bokuto punctuates his words with a thrust of his own hips. His still-covered cock grinds against Hinata’s bare ass and shoves the younger man’s hips forward into Akaashi another inch. 

“Ah!” Hinata gasps. Akaashi echoes his punched out little noise beneath him.

“He loves to be filled,” _thrust_ “and he loves to be teased,” _thrust_ “and he really, _really_ loves to be fucked without abandon.” With one final thrust of Bokuto’s hips, Hinata is almost flush with Akaashi’s ass cheeks- would be fully seated inside the older man if not for Bokuto's hand around Hinata's cock. "I'm sure you won't last long inside Keiji," Bokuto's voice is low, and with his chest pressed against Hinata's back, he can feel the vibrations of Bokuto's words. "But that's okay. 'kaashi just wants you to take your pleasure from his body. So when I let go, I want you to go wild, okay?" Hinata nods, unable to think about anything other than how _tight_ and _soft_ and _hot_ and _slick_ Akaashi is-

Akaashi clenches around Hinata's length suddenly, ripping a startled moan out of Hinata's throat. "Koutaro," Akaashi moans, chest heaving and eyelashes fluttering. "Kou, I can't wait-"

_“I can’t either,”_ Hinata croaks. Bokuto lets out a breathy chuckle.

“I won’t make either of you wait any longer then.” Bokuto releases Hinata's cock, and Hinata lets himself go.

His rabbit-like thrusts are erratic, deep and jerky, and every thrust into the vice like heat has Hinata crying out, fingernails leaving crescent shaped marks on Akaashi's plush thighs. Below him, Akaashi is holding onto the blankets for dear life, punched out groans and keens spilling from kiss bitten lips, interspersed with breathless gasps.

His toes are curled, his body taut, and Bokuto knows Akaashi is almost there when his head begins to thrash. Akaashi's teeth sink into his bottom lip, clenches his eyes shut and grips the blankets tighter- but his eyes fly open when a familiar hand wraps around his cock, even as Hinata's thrusts continue.

_"Koutaro!"_ Akaashi whines pitifully, writhing against the blankets. Hinata lets out a keening whine of his own between Akaashi's legs, and it's no mystery why. Akaashi can feel himself clenching around Hinata's cock, so he can only _imagine_ what Hinata must be feeling. 

"A-Akaashi-san I-" Hinata sobs, holding Akaashi's thighs tighter, pushing Akaashi's knees higher up, grinding himself into Akaashi's hole- "I need to come- please- please let me come, _please-"_ and it's Hinata's begging that has Akaashi coming so hard he sees spots.

Through his pulse pounding in his ears, he can hear Hinata coming with a muffled wail, feel the come filling up the condom inside him, and it makes him shiver, nearly spent cock twitching in Bokuto's hand. The athlete swirls his thumb around the tip and Akaashi jerks, eyes flying open and gasp tumbling past his lips. Surely he didn't mean to-

"You're not tired yet, right Keiji?" Bokuto asks. "Now that I think about it, Shoyo might learn better with a demonstration." His hand hasn't stopped stroking Akaashi's over sensitive cock, and with Bokuto being plastered to Hinata's back, the college student can't pull out of Akaashi either. 

"Kou," Akaashi pants, eyelids fluttering shut when Bokuto squeezes Akaashi's cock just a little tighter. Hinata moans from his position between the two of them, his own eyes foggy with lust and chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

Bokuto smiles, amber eyes hooded, pupils blown. "Coaching someone so young isn't easy, but the results are always worth the long hours. You'll help me train Shoyo up right, won't you, Keiji?"


End file.
